Genesis
by The Setting Swan
Summary: "She is the progenitor of our kind, the only power many of us worship; she has powers and beauty beyond compare, with all the wisdom of a thousand lifetimes. Out of respect and reverence, she is called Genesis, though some know her better as Sahar." (Aro/Caius/Marcus/OC, Jasper/OC, Edward/OC, slight Edward/Bella, M to be safe - you should know why)
1. Background Information

**Full description:** ** _"She is the progenitor of our kind, the only power many of us worship; she has powers and beauty beyond compare, with all the wisdom of a thousand lifetimes. Out of respect and reverence, she is called Genesis, though some know her better as Sahar."_** **  
Isabella Swan runs to Volterra in an attempt to save the love of her life from certain death in angering the rulers of vampire-kind, the Volturi, with the sister of the man she loves. But while in Italy, she will discover a truth behind the existence of vampires, and she invokes the wrath of one who is much more powerful than she and may end up bringing about her ultimate demise. If Edward Cullen doesn't stop it.  
The problem?  
He's not sure he wants to.**

 **Okay, so this has come about as both a product of 1: reading too many of Polkadottedgiraffe11's** ** _Twilight_** **fanfictions - especially** ** _We Three Kings_** **(their writing is just so good; I can't help myself!) - and 2: the desire to run an experiment. I wanted to try my hand at a Volturi Kings X OC fanfiction, but after a weird dream I had, I wanted to try fitting Edward in there somewhere, too. Just to see if I could. And then because I'm a masochist, I thought:** ** _Why not Jasper, too? It could be fun!_**

 **Regretting that decision, but, you know, oh, well.**

 **Also, don't know if you noticed, but I think the final-ish villain is fairly obvious. I mean, it's clear from what I've written, and I'm taking inspirations from** ** _We Three Kings_** **. And if anyone's read that story, I think you can all tell pretty quickly who exactly is the intended villain. Hehe. This will be so much fun (god, I hate her).**

 **Here are the results of my experiment. I hope you enjoy them. Also, this is not when the story starts - this is casting and other background information you might need. I promise the next chapter will be out soon. But enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the _Twilight Saga_ , but Sahar/Genesis is mine.**

* * *

 _ **Genesis**_

* * *

 **Background Information  
 _IE: Casting, Soundtrack, Etc._**

* * *

 **Casting:**

 ** _Main Character_**

India Eisley . . . as _Sahar/Genesis_

 ** _Volturi_**

Ben Barnes . . . as _Aro_  
Jamie Campbell Bower . . . as _Caius_  
Steven R. McQueen . . . as _Marcus_  
Spencer List . . . as _Alec_  
Peyton List . . . as _Jane_  
Charlie Bewley . . . as _Demetri_  
Daniel Cudmore . . . as _Felix_  
Noot Seear . . . as _Heidi_  
Lateef Crowder dos Santos . . . as _Santiago_  
Mila Kunis . . . as _Chelsea_  
Leonardo DiCaprio . . . as _Afton_  
Eva Longoria . . . as _Renata_  
Zoe Kravitz . . . as _Corin_  
Justine Wachsberger . . . as _Gianna_

 ** _Cullens_**

Peter Facinelli . . . as _Carlisle Cullen_  
Elizabeth Reaser . . . as _Esme Cullen_  
Gaspard Ulliel . . . as _Edward Cullen_  
Chris Pine . . . as _Emmett Cullen_  
Nikki Reed . . . as _Rosalie Hale_  
Jackson Rathbone . . . as _Jasper Hale_  
Ashley Greene . . . as _Alice Cullen_

 ** _Humans_**

Billy Burke . . . as _Charlie Swan_  
Sarah Clarke . . . as _Renée Dwyer_  
Gil Birmingham . . . as _Billy Black_  
Graham Greene . . . as _Harry Clearwater_  
Anna Kendrick . . . as _Jessica Stanley_  
Saoirse Ronan . . . as _Lauren Mallory_  
Michael Welch . . . as _Mike Newton_  
Christian Serratos . . . as _Angela Webber_  
Justin Chon . . . as _Eric Yorkie_  
Tinsel Korey . . . as _Emily Young_  
Alex Rice . . . as _Sue Clearwater_  
Matt Bushell . . . as _Phil Dwyer_  
Wendell Pierce . . . as _J. Jenks_

 ** _Vampires_**

Tracey Heggins . . . as _Senna_  
Judi Shekoni . . . as _Zafrina_  
Christian Camargo . . . as _Eleazar_  
Mía Maestro . . . as _Carmen_  
Maggie Grace . . . as _Irina_  
Edi Gathegi . . . as _Laurent_  
Casey LaBow . . . as _Kate_  
MyAnna Burring . . . as _Tanya_  
Omar Metwally . . . as _Amun_  
Andrea Gabriel . . . as _Kebi_  
Rami Malek . . . as _Benjamin_  
Angela Sarafyan . . . as _Tia_  
Marlane Barnes . . . as _Maggie_  
Lisa Howard . . . as _Siobhan_  
Patrick Brennan . . . as _Liam_  
Guri Weinberg . . . as _Stefan_  
Noel Fisher . . . as _Vladimir_  
Lee Pace . . . as _Garrett_  
Rachelle Lefevre . . . as _Victoria_  
Toni Trucks . . . as _Mary_  
Erik Odom . . . as _Peter_  
Valorie Curry . . . as _Charlotte_  
Bill Tangradi . . . as _Randall_  
Joe Anderson . . . as _Alistair_  
Jodelle Ferland . . . as _Bree Tanner_  
Marisa Quinn . . . as _Huilen_  
Xavier Samuel . . . as _Riley Biers_

 ** _Half-human, half-vampires_**

Mackenzie Foy . . . as _Renesmee Cullen_  
J.D. Pardo . . . as _Nahuel_

 ** _Shape-shifters_**

Chaske Spencer . . . as _Sam Uley_  
Tyson Houseman . . . as _Quil Ateara_  
Kiowa Gordon . . . as _Embry Call_  
Alex Meraz . . . as _Paul Lahote_  
Bronson Pelletier . . . as _Jared Cameron_  
Julia Jones . . . as _Leah Clearwater_  
Boo Boo Stewart . . . as _Seth Clearwater_

 ** _OCs_**

Tony Curran . . . as _Acaeus_  
Josh Hartnett . . . as _Tereus_  
Stephen Moyer . . . as _Mikon_  
Deborah Ann Woll . . . as _Annis_  
Evan Rachel Wood . . . as _Neferet_  
Sabrina Carpenter . . . as _Brandi_

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 ** _Book 1: Full Moon_**

 _The paths are a labyrinth or even a trap.  
(We want war.)  
_ _Some tides don't turn some things never come back  
_ _We want war.  
_ _We want war.  
_ _We want war.  
_ "We Want War" . . . by These New Puritans

 _Agnus dei._  
 _I'm headed straight for the castle;_  
 _They want to make me their Queen._  
"Castle" . . . by Halsey

 _This is what I brought you; this you can keep.  
_ _This is what I brought; you may forget me.  
_ _I promise to depart, just promise one thing.  
_ _Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._  
"Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep" by AFI

 ** _Book 2: Rising Sun_**

 _I pull away to face the pain;  
_ _I close my eyes and drift away,  
_ _Over the fear that I will never find  
_ _A way to heal my soul,  
_ _And I will wander 'til the end of time,  
_ _Torn away from you._  
"My Heart is Broken" . . . by Evanescence

 _I'm dragging and I'm bleeding;  
_ _I'm begging and I'm pleading.  
_ _'Cause I thought you had another._  
"I Didn't Mean It" . . . by Belle Brigade

 _I will leave my heart at the door;  
_ _I won't say a word.  
_ _They've all been said before you know,  
_ _So why don't we just play pretend?  
_ _Like we're not scared of what's coming next  
_ _Or scared of having nothing left._  
"All I Ask" . . . by Adele

 _Cannot touch,  
Cannot hold,  
Cannot be together.  
_ _Cannot love,  
Cannot kiss,  
Cannot have each other.  
_ _Must be strong and we must let go,  
_ _Cannot say what our hearts must know._  
"How Can I Not Love You?" . . . by Joy Enriquez

 ** _Book 3: Falling Dusk_**

Watching _me, wanting me.  
I can feel you pull me down._  
"Haunted" . . . by Evanescence

"Tower of London" . . . by Audiomachine

 _A warning to the prophet,  
_ _The liar, the honest,  
_ _This is war._

 _To the leader, the pariah,  
_ _The victor, the messiah,  
_ _This is war._  
"This is War" . . . by 30 Seconds to Mars

 _Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer.  
_ _Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike,  
_ _She'll eat you alive._  
"Rev. 22:20" . . . by Puscifer

 _I knew you were.  
You were gonna come to me.  
And here you are,  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I . . . I'm capable of anything  
Of anything  
And everything._  
"Dark Horse" . . . by Katy Perry

* * *

 **Background Information (For now . . .)**

1.) No one knows when Sahar was born, but it is assumed she is at least old enough to have seen the Come and Go of the Ancient Greeks, as well as the Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire.

2.) Sahar has only sired a few vampires herself; the rest of the vampires were sired by her children.

3.) All members of Sahar's guard were sired by her.

4.) Acareus and Tereus were brothers living in a small village in Greece when a sickness devastated the population and only they survived; Sahar stumbled upon them in her travels and was so taken by the contents of their hearts that she transformed them into vampires so that she might keep them around for all eternity.

5.) Neferet was a young slave girl in Ancient Egypt that served Sahar while she lived there as a goddess (becoming known as Isis). Sahar enjoyed the quiet wit and strong opinions of the slave girl, and so, when Sahar was to leave Egypt, she offered for Neferet to come along with her - needless to say, Neferet accepted.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I hope you guys find this interesting - soon, I will upload the first chapter, so don't worry (anyone who actually cares).**

 **Much love to all my readers and fans!**

 **~The Setting Swan (Anastasia)**


	2. Prologue: The Volturi's Queen

**And I'm back!**

 **So I was told by one of my friends that Sahar seems like she's probably going to be a Mary-Sue, just based off of my plan for this story. At first, I didn't put any stock into what they were telling me, but after thinking about it, I realized they're probably right - Sahar probably** ** _will_** **be a Mary-Sue. But, first of all, that's not necessarily a bad thing, and second of all, it's not guaranteed.**

 **I guess what I'm trying to see is that if you guys notice Sahar acting really Mary-Sue-ish or whatever, please let me know. You guys' opinions mean a lot to me, so please, feel free to comment and tell me what you think about the story, about the characters, about Sahar herself, etc. I love getting comments, and I will do my best to guarantee that I will always answer you guys' comments, no matter what they are. I can't give you a 'for sure', but I will sure as Hell try.**

 **So, Lili, thanks so much for commenting! I'm glad** ** _Genesis_** **at least seems interesting to you; I hope you like it. I absolutely adore the Volturi and hate Bella (she makes me want to bash my head against a brick wall until I'm unconscious or dead - whichever comes first), as well, so twinsies! Lol. And in regards to your mentioning having looked up the casting choices I changed, what did you think? Do you think Ben Barnes as Aro is better than Michael Sheen? Or is Michael Sheen a better fit? And what about Gaspard Ulliel as Edward? I was pretty happy with most of the Cullen casting, but, personally, I think Gaspard Ulliel is a much better fit for Edward than Robert Pattinson, but what about you?**

 **DarkAngel2581, thank you! I'm glad you're interested and looking forward to more. Feel free to let me know what you think about this chapter! :)**

 **angel897, thanks for commenting and thanks for your interest! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **And, Guest, welcome to the first official chapter (though technically it's the Prologue)! ;D**

 **And the rest of you guys, what do you guys think? Who is your ideal casting choices for everyone in the series? Let me know in the comments below - consider it the question of the chapter. First one to answer gets a special shout-out next chapter! :D**

* * *

 _ **Genesis**_

* * *

 **Prologue  
** ** _The Volturi's Queen_**

* * *

 _La Regina_

* * *

Legs crossed and her chin propped on her fist, the Queen and Creator of the Vampires thinks, surrounded by her mates as she waits for the two Cullens and the sniveling human girl she has seen in her visions to be brought before them to be sentenced for breaking their laws. She purses her crimson-painted lips.

 _'All of this simply because of the sentencing for my sins,'_ she thinks. _'This culture, these creations, all because of my inability to survive the millenniums alone.'_

She remembers the few humans she had chosen as her companions, she remembers the way that they had all lost control of their blood-lust and massacred countless villages and transformed countless more humans into more Creatures of the Night like she. She remembers having to destroy them, but even as she had destroyed her creations, they had transformed more; she lost control of the transformations, and eventually, she simply let them be, knowing eventually they would manage to control their blood-lust with age.

Now, she rules them all with her mates, though she knows by her visions of the future there are two more. One of which will come to her today, though she cannot claim her as hers yet. The future she has seen as a result of such a decision is a dark one, and she has no desire to see it fulfilled. So she will sacrifice a little of her happiness, though her Kings have discouraged her decision ever since she has shared it with them; but she will not be swayed.

So she sits on her throne and waits, her own personal guards standing behind her.

* * *

 _La Moccisosa_

* * *

As she desperately presses her lips against Edward's ice-cold ones, Bella thinks about her situation and the things leading up to it.

She remembers Jacob, his warm embrace, his lips barely inches away from hers - she'd wanted to kiss him, really; she longs for him to hold her longer - for forever, but she had also _craved_ Edward's presence once more. She remembers the way Jacob begged her not to leave, and she wishes she could have stayed with him forever. But Edward is her everything, he's her entire world; she's nothing without him.

She remembers Alice, her coming back, her simply standing in her living room and waiting. She remembers hugging the Cullen seer tightly, remembers the panic that had appeared on her perfect face when she had the vision of Edward. She remembers Alice teaching her on the plane and in the car about the Volturi and the rules of their kind, and she wishes she didn't know.

There are many cases in which obliviousness or ignorance is bliss, and this is one of those situations, even if she is kissing the only meaning in her life, even if she is in his arms once more.

She presses her lips against his even harder at the thought, ever grateful for whatever weird block she has on her thoughts.

But all too soon, Edward pulls away at the sound of a door opening down the ornate hall, and he pulls her behind himself slightly, still cradling her in his cold arms. "I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen," he says politely, though his golden eyes are full of warning in a tightly restrained glare at the pair of red-eyed vampires approaching them.

The one on the right is big, muscular, and tall - taller than Emmett, Bella thinks. He's also almost larger than Emmett, with muscles that ripple beneath his suit and light gray cloak with every movement and every unnecessary breath he takes. He's handsome, too, his features sculpted by his vampirism - though the burning crimson of his eyes mars his beauty in her opinion. He is as pale as all of the other vampires she's seen, and his hair, a deep shade of brown, is layered, barely touching the collar of his cloak.

The other, the one on the left, is smaller by comparison, looking to be about 4 inches shorter than his companion and far less muscular. He is as handsome as his companion and as pale, though, with the sculpted and pale features of a usual vampire and the burning crimson irises of a human blood-drinker. His hair is a frosted shade of brown and blonde that is spiked to stand up on end. The cloak he wears is a little darker than his companion's, and beneath it, he wears a suit.

"Aro wants to speak with you again," the one on the right says as he and his companion step into the light. He has a crimson cloak thrown over his arm, and Bella quivers in fear as the both of them stalk closer.

"No rules were broken," Edward says, his tone forced to sound polite though his expression is full of rage, and he pulls her tighter to himself.

The one on the left speaks, then: "Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue," he says diplomatically, smiling politely, and she feels her anger rise but keeps her expression tight.

* * *

 _La Regina_

* * *

Pupils dilating, she hisses out a breath, and her mates rush to her side.

"What is it, _amore mio_?" Aro asks and kneels before her, grabbing her hand. "May I see?"

She opens her mind, dropping her innate shield, and witnessing her vision as she has seen it, he hisses.

"What is it, Aro?" Marcus asks at the same time Caius demands, "What the Hell is going on, Aro? What has she seen?"

Chuckling lightly, she beckons her other Kings to her side, offering them her hand. She reverses Aro's power and shows them her vision as she has shown Aro already. They hiss as well.

"You see?" she says before turning away.

"Jane!" she and Aro call at the same time, and, each sending the other an amused look, she beckons the young vampiress over.

Almost instantly, Jane has kneeled before them. "Yes, my Lady, my King?" the beautiful girl asks, her crimson eyes lowered respectfully.

"Please go to the aid of Felix and Demetri," the Queen instructs and lays her hand down on the blonde's head; "the Cullens are rebelling and the human to be sentenced is likely to escape if this allowed to go on. _La mia bellissima figlia_ , you will frighten them into obeying - please go and bring the Cullens and the human girl to me. They will pay for their insolence."

Jane nods, beaming. "Yes, _mia regina_ \- I obey."

The Queen presses a kiss to the top of the vampiress' head, then the blonde is gone, and the Queen looks to her mates. " _Ti amo_ ," she declares, and they all smile and, taking turns, press light kisses to her lips.

* * *

 _La Moccisosa_

* * *

They should be let _go_! Neither Edward, nor she had done anything wrong! Sure, Edward had nearly exposed himself to the humans, but she'd _stopped_ him! No rules had been broken, other than her knowing, but she wasn't going to tell anyone! Besides, she's going to be a vampire; she's _special_!

"Fine," Edward says, and he pulls away from her, ignoring her attempts to continue holding her to him (he's _hers_! He can't leave her!). "Bella, why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival?" he asks without looking at her, and she looks at him.

 _'Is he insane!? I go where he goes!'_ she thinks.

"The girl comes with us," the one on the right says, and he takes another step forward.

"No," Edward declares, "you can go to Hell." And he moves forward, beginning to slip into a crouch like he's going to attack the two.

But a crash comes from behind them, the locks on the large wooden doors Edward and she stand before falling to the ground. Alice steps in, removing the floral scarf from her head.

"Come on, guys," she says, smiling as she walks forward to join Bella and Edward. She removes her sunglasses. "It's a festival. We wouldn't want to make a scene." She tilts her head to the side as she threatens them, still smiling cheerily as though she's not threatening members of the most powerful coven in the world.

"We wouldn't," the tallest agrees, both he and his companion wearing tight expressions as another figure, the smallest of all of them, appears in the background.

"Enough," a feminine voice declares as the owner removes her hood.

At first, Bella thinks the newcomer might be a young boy, but then they step into the light, she knows the newcomer is no boy at all; her face is too beautiful to belong to a boy's. Her lips are full and well-shaped, with a lovely cupid's bow and a tint of coral pink to them, and her hair is long and golden, pulled back into a tight bun. Her face is slender and sculpted, high cheeks and a slim jawline, and would make a Botticelli angel cry look like a twisted, hulking gargoyle. Even with the burning crimson eyes, lined with dark kohl. She wears a dark cloak, the darkest among those Bella has seen, over a short black dress with white stockings.

"Jane," Edward murmurs, lowering his head, and both he and Alice lose their bravado in the face of this most recent arrival.

The lovely vampiress stops before them, in line with the other two Volturi members. "Aro and Sahar sent me to see what was taking so long," she declares in an apathetic but beautiful voice, glancing at her two companions.

Both wince at her words, and Edward cocks his head to the side slightly, obviously hearing something interesting in their thoughts.

At last, Jane looks at the two Cullens and Bella herself, before turning to walk back the way she'd come, and Edward follows, loosening himself from Bella's tight grip.

She looks to Alice, who grimaces as soon as her golden eyes meet Bella's wide, chocolate brown ones. "Just do as she says," the Cullen vampiress mutters lowly before following after her brother, fully removing the floral scarf from her neck.

* * *

 _La Regina_

* * *

She stands abruptly, and Aro, Caius, and Marcus look at her simultaneously.

"What is it, _cuore mio_?" Marcus asks, and she smiles secretively at him.

"There is something I must do," she declares and dashes over to press quick kisses to each of her mates' lips. Then she straightens, smiling impishly, and looks to her guard. "Come," she declares, and they move from the room as one.

* * *

 _La Moccisosa_

* * *

Bella walks after last of all of their group, meeting Edward and interlacing their fingers as the other two bring up the rear end. The tallest steps forward and offers Edward the crimson cloak, and his expression tight, Edward pulls it on.

Jane stops at the top of a flight of stairs and gestures down to it. "Go ahead," she says, and Edward and Bella start to walk down the stairs, with Jane following close behind and cutting off Alice.

"Don't be scared," Edward whispers to Bella as they walk.

"Are you?" she replies, her voice quivering.

"No," he says, and Jane scoffs in response, giving him a haughty look. He hisses too low for Bella's human ears to hear, likely in response to her thoughts.

The two vampires from earlier step forward, activating an elevator. Both step inside, and Edward, Bella, and Alice follow with Jane bringing up the rear. It's crowded in the elevator with all of them, but no one but the three visitors seem particularly concerned about the lack of space, Bella and Alice glancing at each other after Jane has pressed the bottom level on the panel.

Italian opera music provides the background for the awkward moment, no one feeling confident enough to speak.

After long last, the doors to the elevator slide open, and they all file out.

Sitting at a nearby desk in the lobby, a beautiful human woman, with dark brown hair pulled up into a loose bun and deep blue eyes. She has an olive complexion and wears light make-up to highlight her natural beauty that, while quite lovely for a human, is in no comparison to the beauty of the vampires. Beside her stands another woman, surrounded by guards all dressed in dark cloaks - as dark as Jane's.

This new woman is beautiful, more beautiful than all of the vampires in the room with sculpted, doll-like features and full lips, and Bella immediately hates her. Her hair is long, falling down to her mid-back, and is a warmer brown than Bella's, with red highlights that shimmer under the sunlight pouring through the windows; in the sunlight, the woman does not shine like all other vampires, though her complexion is certainly pale enough to be one. The woman wears a light violet gown with a black corset sewn in that nearly touches the floor, made of what looks like silk, and a pair of black high heels, and, as she turns to face them, Bella catches sight of a gleaming gold Volturi pendant around her neck - different from the pendants all of the others she has seen wear, with three glowing jewels inlaid. One red, one blue, one green, and all look extravagant and expensive.

"Buon pomeriggio!" the human woman greets, standing; she's perfectly comfortable, even in the company of many vampires - all who could easily kill her in the blink of an eye.

Alice glares at the human woman as soon as she sees her, and the corners of Edward's lips pull downwards into a slightly cynical sneer.

Bella notices the way the other woman notes their reactions before leaning in and whispering something into the human woman's ear; Bella can't make it out, and from the frustrated looks on Alice and Edward's lovely faces, they can't either. Pressing a kiss to the woman's cheek, the other woman dances over to their party, who has stopped, and all of the cloaked vampires follow behind her loyally.

Immediately, Jane and the other two bow, and the woman smiles, sending a harsh pang of envy into Bella's heart at the radiant beauty of the expression.

"Hello, Jane," the woman declares in a voice that is alike honey and velvet and the silvery ringing of bells all at once. "Hello, Felix, Demetri."

"Hello, _mia regina_ ," all three chime at once, and she gestures for them to straighten up before glancing at the two Cullens and Bella.

"These must be our . . . _guests_ ," the woman says, her silvery green eyes examining each of them for only a moment. When her eyes land on Bella, there is a minuscule tightening of her lips, but the expression disappears into a light friendly one before she can be sure of what she's seen.

"Yes," Jane says, and the woman presses a light kiss to the top of her head.

"You have done well, _mia figlia_ ," the woman says, and there is a hissed intake of breath from Edward and Alice, accompanied by an expression of confusion the two share. "I am proud, and I am certain Aro will be equally as delighted."

Jane seems to glow at the woman's praise, and Bella sneers.

 _'So pathetic,'_ she thinks, _'seeking approval from monsters. Then again, she is a monster herself.'_

The woman glances up, as if hearing Bella's thoughts, and she glares so coldly Bella fears she might freeze. Then, as if nothing has happened, the woman looks away, breaking the spell Bella is under.

"I must go now," the woman says gently, stroking Jane's face; "I am needed elsewhere." Then she leans in and whispers something in Jane's ear before stepping away and pressing quick pecks to Demetri and Felix's faces; once that is done, both bowing and thanking her, she looks again at the Cullens, completely ignoring Bella, and, a slightly frustrated expression on her face, she disappears, taking her guard with her.

Jane, who is still beaming, moves on, gesturing for the Cullens to follow.

Glancing over her shoulder at the human woman who is smiling like she's just won the lottery, Bella poses the question on her mind, "Is she human?"

"Yes," Edward declares through his teeth, seemingly still affected by the woman's appearance.

"Does she know?" Bella pushes on.

"Yes," he replies, and she frowns deeply.

"Then why would she . . .?" She trails off as the answer dawns on her. "She wants to be . . ."

"And so she will be," Demetri says, and Felix smirks.

"Or dessert," he adds, but Jane shakes her head.

"The Queen has spoken," she states; "the human will join our ranks."

Alice hisses lowly, earning a peeved glare from Jane before she pushes open the tall wooden doors they have stopped before.

They all step inside the room, decorated with marble arches and columns. The roof reaches high above them, with a window at the very top which allows sunlight to pour through. Many windows are embedded into the walls all the way around the room, all illuminating the archaic beauty of the room.

"Sister," an unfamiliar voice says, and Bella looks away from the beauty of the room they stand in to search for the owner of the new voice, "they send you out to get one and you bring back two." Glancing at Bella, he adds, "And a half."

The owner of the voice is a young boy, the age of Jane. He is clearly her twin, with features just as beautiful and much the same though his jawline is slightly boxier and his chin is wider; his lips are not quite as full as hers, though his eyes are the same shape and hellish crimson color as hers. His hair is darker, too - a dark brown color - and it is cut short to frame his lovely face.

Jane seems a little amused by his words and she walks to him.

"Such a clever girl," the boy finishes just as one of the men on the thrones upon the dais stands and throws his arms out.

"Such a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all!" the man exclaims, and as he steps down the stairs and they walk ever closer, Bella can see his face.

The man is handsome - easily the handsomest vampire she's ever seen, even including Edward and even with his crimson eyes, and she finds his beauty only matched by the other two behind him, still sitting on their thrones. His skin is pale, his jawline is sharp, his face masculine, and his lips well-shaped. His hair is dark and long and wavy, swept away from his face to fall down to reach just below the collar of his elegant, all black suit.

The man on the left looks just as young as his companions and just as handsome, with the usual pallor of all vampires and full lips. His features are rather boyish, though no less beautiful, and his hair, a lighter brown than the first man's, falls to his shoulders neatly. He wears a black cloak and an old-fashioned suit beneath it.

The third man, sitting on the far right, is cruel-looking, dangerously beautiful with thinner features that have been sculpted by his transformation. He is built a little smaller than his companions, though taller than the man on the left. His hair, falling to his shoulders, is a light, silken blonde, and his eyes are a deep crimson.

Bella finds she wants them all to be hers, as Edward and Jacob are, and her lips tighten.

"Isn't that wonderful?" the first man continues, though there is an edge of insincerity to his words.

Bella stares at him, her mouth hanging open.

"I love a happy ending," the man says, and he steals Edward's hand from hers, leaving her to gasp in surprise. "They are so rare."

Edward watches the man carefully.

" _La tua cantante_ ," the man says, the unfamiliar words dancing from his tongue, and he glances at Bella. "Her blood appeals to you so much." He swallows. "It makes me thirsty."

Edward's lips curl slightly at the corners.

"How can you stand to be so close to her?" the man continues, as if not noticing Edward's discomfort and rage.

"It's not without difficulty," the Cullen says through his teeth.

"Yes, I can see that," the man says, laughing gently as he nods. He, then, returns his attention to Edward's hand.

Glancing back at Alice and Bella, Edward explains: "Aro can read every thought I've ever had," he says, "with one touch."

Again, Aro glances at Bella, but Edward is quick to draw his attention back to himself.

"And now you know everything," he declares forcefully, "so get on with it."

Aro smirks a little at Edward's rebellion. "You are quite a soul-reader yourself, Edward," he says, then looks to Bella. "Though you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating!" He pulls away, stepping back. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well," he says to her and offers her his hand. "Would you do me the honor?"

Hesitating for a moment, Bella swallows before stepping forward. She slips her hand into Aro's outstretched one, and he tugs her closer, concentrating as he closes his eyes.

The two on the thrones watch on in interest.

After a moment of silence, Aro looks up at Bella. "Interesting," he says, his expression unreadable. "Hm. I see nothing." He releases her and walks away, thinking deeply. "I wonder if . . ." He trails off and turns back, looking to Jane. "Let us see if she is immune to all our powers." He grins. "Shall we, Jane?"

Jane turns to look at Bella, an expression of content enjoyment on her face.

"No!" Edward erupts and runs at her.

But Jane is not frightened. "Pain," she says, smiling, and he stops in his tracks, writhing in agony. As she continues watching him, he falls to his knees, then on to his back.

"Stop!" Bella shouts. "No, please - stop!"

She makes to rush to Edward's side, but Alec restrains her. Alice, on the other hand, runs to his side and worries over him.

"Stop!" Bella demands. "Just stop hurting him, please! Please!"

Suddenly, the doors slam open, and inside strides the woman from before, followed by all of her guards. She takes one look at Edward, still writhing on the floor, and sighs, shaking her head. "Honestly," she murmurs, touching her forehead. She looks to Jane, then. "Jane, please, enough; there is no need."

Instantly, Jane releases him from her powers, smiling at her. "Yes, _mia regina_ ," she says, bowing, and the woman pats the top of her head as she passes her.

" _Il mio amore_ ," Aro says, holding out his arms to the woman, and she melts into his embrace, causing Bella's envy to spike.

"Hello, Aro," the woman replies, standing on tip-toes to press a deep kiss to his lips.

He moans at the touch and winds his hand into her hair.

The Cullens and Bella are forgotten at the woman's arrival, and Bella's envy rises.

 _'What's so special about her? She's nothing. I'm the special one! They should all be paying attention to me!'_ she thinks, and the woman pulls away, giving her a haughty glance - as if she hears her thoughts. But she can't. Because Bella is special.

The woman pulls out of Aro's embrace and awards the other two, who have also straightened and stood from their chairs upon her entrance, the same treatment.

 _'Disgusting,'_ Bella thinks, as if she wasn't earlier wanting the same thing. _'Such a whore.'_

The corner of the woman's lips twitch upwards and she strides to the fourth throne - the one Bella had missed. Seating herself upon it, her guard stands behind her as she crosses her legs. "Let us get on with the experiment," she says and smirks widely.

* * *

 **And I'm done!**

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Bella was totally a bitch in this, am I right? Certain parts of it are my addition, but a lot of it is canon. Bella seems very self-centered and wanting all of the attention for herself to me, so I kept that the same and added to it - 'cause it's fanfiction and it's fun!**

 **But Bella is not entirely human in my story. I'm not going to reveal it just yet, but you guys are more than welcome to guess what she is. She is half-human - that's all I'm going to say.**

 **Please comment and let me know what you guys think so far, if there are any areas I can improve in or anything you want to mention! I love hearing from you guys, so, please, hit up that comment bar and transcribe your thoughts!**

 **But I've gotta go, so bye!**

 **~The Setting Swan (Anastasia)**


End file.
